When Love takes Over, Theres Nothing You Can DO
by Inuhanyougrl
Summary: It has been 1 year since the Inuyasha gang defeated Naraku and Inuyasha went to hell with Kikyo, Kagome is now on her own and comes across an old enemy, Bankotsu. When they start traveling together and Bankotsu falls in love with her how will he tell her.
1. Meetings

**(A/N: This is my first Bankotsu and Kagome mix I hope you like it beacause I do…hope you enjoy the story)**

**Bankotsu: Mercenary, 17 yrs old**

**Kagome: Miko in training, 16yrs old**

**Chapter 1**

**----------------------------------------------------**

There somewhere in the woods sat a man all alone. He sat there and looked miserable as ever. His hair was sticking out everywhere his clothes and armor were messed up, he could barley hold up his weapon the Banryuu and he was starting to fall asleep. He had nothing to live for, all of his brothers had died because of Naraku. "That basterd" he thought.

"I lost all of my brothers because of him, Jakotsu, Renkotsu, Mukotsu, Kyokotsu, Suikotsu and Genkotsu. I miss you all so much" he said.

Naraku had been defeated so he couldn't ask him to bring back his brothers a second time. Inuyasha and his gang had defeated Naraku and took all of the shards that he had in his possession, the reason he was alive is because Naraku had told him if he and his brothers could survive till the Jewel was whole again then they would turn back into a regular live human being.

Bankotsu was finally human and was alive but he would have rather been dead at this point. He sighed and tried to stand he had gotten so weak over time there were so many demon that had attacked him he was covered in bruises and had lost a lot of blood. He finally stood and had to quickly lean against a tree for support. He heard the bushes from the cross the clearing move and saw a woman there. She was young maybe a little younger then he was she looked like the women that traveled with Inuyasha.

"What was her name...Kagome I think?" he thought, but that was he could see before he fainted to the ground.

Kagome was walking through the woods when she saw a man sitting on a rock. She wanted to see if maybe he knew where the next village was, because she was supposed to go and try to find a special kind of healing herb but being herself she had gotten lost. She was carrying her big yellow backpack with her bow and arrows as always. After the Jewel was completed Kagome gave the Jewel to Kaede she wanted nothing to do with it any longer. She and the Inu-gang split up, Sango and Miroku went back to the demon slayers village and they went in search for Kohaku like Miroku had promised he would do for Sango, Shippo stayed with kaede and practiced his fox Magic she would go and visit one day and Inuyahsa, Inyasha had went to hell with Kikyo like he had promised her.

Kagome had slowly gotten over Inuyasha and was now practicing her miko powers with nearby priestess. As she got closer she saw the man fall to the ground and she ran to his aid. She turned him over and she gasped as her eyes went wide.

"Ban-Bankotsu, no it can't be he he's supposed to be dead," she said. He groaned and barley opened his eyes.

"Wh-who are you, women? " asked Bankotsu. His hand went up and caressed her face. Kagome blushed and tried to hide it.

"Oh my god what am I doing? Why am I blushing? God Kagome your such an idoit" she thought to herself. She saw a smirk come upon his face.

"Hmmp, look at that I'm practically dieing and I can still make a women blush" he said right before he passed out again.

Kagome sighed and was relieved when he passed out again. At least he couldn't kill her that way.

She looked at him and thought "he's in the most worst state I have ever seen him in, yet he still looks gorgeous, well I cant just leave him here by himself". So she dragged his Banryuu to the side and fixed him up in a comfortable position. She removed his armor and shirt. She immediately blushed at how defined his muscles were and how chiseled his chest was.

"Okay come on Kagome focus girl," she said slapping her self. She saw all of wounds and gently traced over them with her fingers. " The poor guy" she thought. "I'll go and find some herbs for him and stay with him till he's better, I don't have anything better to do anyway" she thought as she got up and looked around the clearing for what she was looking for. When she found it she placed the leaves on a rock and took another rock to smash it up until it turned into a cream. She then spread it all out over his wounds.

"There that should help a lot," she said.

"Hmm I wonder if he's hungry, because I know I sure I am" she started laughing at herself when her stomach rumbled. She got up and went to a nearby stream to try and catch some fish to eat for him and her. She caught a few and took them back to where Bankotsu was. She set down the fish and went to find fire wood once she did she set down the wood, lit it on fire and began to cook the fish.

"I wonder how he will react once he knows who I am, god, I'm risking my life here and I don't even care I just have this feeling to care for him" she said to herself.

While she waited for the fish, she reached into her backpack and pulled out a cloth. She wet it and started to wipe down his face and then his chest and when she was going further down she stopped and blushed. "Umm I think he can do that himself," she thought. She went and checked on the fish again and they were still not done, she was getting aggravated.

"Why the hell don't they just hurry it up and cook already?" she said. While she was waiting again she became bored and decided to check up on Bankotsu, she saw his clothes and noticed that were stained with blood and dirty they also had huge holes in them so she decided to wash them and sew them up for him. Once she was done with that she looked at her work and smiled. They looked brand new thanks to her. When the fish were finally done, she got one of them and started to eat away at it.

"Oh god I must have been starving," she thought as she was now on her second fish. She heard Bankostu move around and groan until his eyes fluttered open. "Where am I?" he thought. Kagome was scared she didn't know what he would do to her she grabbed her bow and arrows and held on tightly to them as she waited for him to sit up and for the reaction he was sure to give...

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**I know that this is a short story but I promise to make the next one much longer, Thank you for reading again and I hope you enjoyed it don't forget to review please**


	2. Where am i?

**(A/N: Sorry it took me so long to do another chapter School has been keeping me busy but here's another chapter and i'm sorry about it being so short the next chapter will be much longer I promise)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha**

**Bankotsu: Mercenary, 17 yrs old**

**Kagome: Miko in training, 16yrs old**

**Chapter 2**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**Last time... **

_**"Oh god I must have been starving," she thought as she was now on her second fish. She heard Bankostu move around and groan until his eyes fluttered open. "Where am I?" he thought. Kagome was scared she didn't know what he would do to her she grabbed her bow and arrows and held on tightly to them as she waited for him to sit up and for the reaction he was sure to give...**_

----------------------------------------------

Bankotsu slowly sat up and looked around till his eyes landed on a girl that had ebony black hair, big beautiful brown doe like eyes, a perfect creamy white complexion, hair pulled into a ponytail and she wore a priestess's garbs. She looked scared as she clutched her hands tighter onto the bow and arrows she had. That's when Bankotsu remembered her she was the girl that always traveled with Inuyasha.

"What are you doing here?" he asked angrily.

" I-I umm I saw you fall so I cleaned you up and made something for you to eat" she explained. Bankotsu looked at the fire that was going and saw the fish that were cooking. He looked around to see if her companions and mainly if Inuyasha was around when he didn't see them he was confused. He looked back over to her with a glare.

"Where is Inuyasha and the rest of your group?" he asked. He saw her face change from fear to sadness in just seconds and fall to face the ground. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Its a long story" she said wiping the tears from her eyes. He looked slightly confused and didn't know why but had this feeling like like he didn't want to see her cry for anything.

"Hey I've got nothing but time" he said as he stood up and sat on the other side of the fire. He felt bad there must have been some reason she cried at the thought of her companions. She offered him a fish and he took it hungrily, eating it with in seconds and started on the others that were there still cooking by the fire. Kagome poked at the fire with a stick and gave a deep sigh looking at Bankotsu.

"Well you see after we defeated Naraku all of our missions were complete and the Shikon no Tama was whole again. Inuyasha had decided a while back that he would not use it for himself but still we all helped in getting the shards back. Inuyasha kept his promise and went to hell with Kikyo like he had promised her long ago." she said as tears began to fall.

"Sango and Miroku went together on another journey to go and find Sango's little brother Kohaku after they find him they will be married and finally live the normal life they always wanted. Shippo he was like my son...but he stayed with Kaede back at the village I go a couple times to visit them now and again." she explained to him. He stared at her and found himself feeling bad for her she was just like him everyone had left her and she was now all alone, they were both in the same boat.

"I'm sorry for your loss of Inuyasha and all your friends," he said in a sad tone. He stopped eating the fish and placed it oh his lap as he sighed. Kagome looked straight at him.

"Is -is he sympathizing for me, ME!?" Kagome thought in her head loudly.

"I know how you feel to lose everyone you cared for and then have to be all alone and to have nobody there for you" he sad as he bowed his head.

Kagome looked at him and felt the sadness that he had held. She remembered that her along with all of her friends had killed off the Shichinin-tai one by one and now all that was left was Bankotsu. " I can't believe we did that even though it was so long ago and now he's alone by himself now" she thought sadly.

"Bankotsu?" she said suddenly scaring him out of his thoughts.

"Yea" he replied back as he took another bite of his fish.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry for all the pain that I have ever caused you and I am hoping that you can forgive me please," she said sincerely. She turned to look him straight in the eyes and grabbed his hands for emphasis. Bankotsu's eyes went wide with shock and a little fright at how fast she had turned to face him. He looked at her deep in her eyes and saw all the regret that she held for her and her old companions killing all of comrades she looked as if she could take it back she would in a heartbeat. Bankotsu sighed and grabbed her hands back.

"Kagome Its in the past now so lets just leave it as it is" he said as he stood letting go of her and went to his faithful banryuu.

" Being alone isn't all that bad I mean it does have its perks," he said dryly. Kagome stood and walked over to him while she thought to her self

"Maybe -maybe he would want to travel with me, I mean I do need some companionship right? Well let's just hope he doesn't kill me first".

" Bankotsu I hate being alone and that's exactly what I am right now. So I was thinking that if... well that is you know...umm if maybe you wanted to I don't know umm maybe travel with me. Only for a while till I get use to this being alone thing" she said rather quickly waiting for his answer. Bankotsu stared at her for a minute and considered this. "Well I don't have anyone to go to, I don't have anywhere to go to, so why not" he thought to himself.

"Kagome you are aware that I am your enemy and that I could kill you at any given moment now right?" he said seriously. Kagome looked at him and replied " Bankostu you were never My enemy you were always Inuyasha's enemy and besides I'm sure if you wanted me dead you would have already killed me" She said rather confidently. Bankotsu only smiled and took one arm and wrapped it around her shoulder while still holding his beloved banyruu with the other hand.

"Well if you put it that way sure Kagome why not I don't have anything better to do".

"Great!" Kagome said excitetly that she jumped up and hugged Bankotsu with all her might. She noticed what she was doing and quickly jumped off.

" I-I'm sorry Bankotsu I didn't mean-" but she was cut off by Bankotsu while she started blushing. Bankotsu flashed one of his oh so famous sexy cocky smirks and said "Its okay Kagome I was always told that women couldn't keep their hands off of me". Kagome blushed deeper and scowled at him.

"You sure are one cocky basterd," she said under her breath.

"What did you say?" he said looking clueless.

She turned with a bright smile on her face and said "oh umm I said do you want any more fish you better eat up because we start traveling tomorrow".

"Oh okay then, and yea I'm starving" he replied as he went over to the fire with Kagome and sat down to began to eat again. After they had finished all their fish they talked more of there past and the things regretted and the things they did not. They soon fell asleep and waited for the next morning to come to start their journey together. Neither of them knew where it would take them but they both hoped for the best.

**(Please review some more and I will post the next chapter much more quickly and incase you didn't read the top my next chapter will be much longer okay well don't forget to review thanx buh bye!)**


	3. Fighting

**(A/N: HiHi everybody i'm sorry it took me so long to update!! I was having problems with my computer and school but its okay now...Hopefully anyway here's the next chapter hope you enjoy!!)**

**Bankotsu: Mercenary, 17yrs old**

**Kagome: Miko in training, 16yrs old**

**Disclamier: I do not own**

**Chapter 3**

---------------------------------------------------------

As the sun started to rise the sunlight shined through the trees and hit Kagomes face, she soon woke up and looked around only to find Bankotsu gone. As she sat there wondering where Bankotsu had disappeared to she heard a scraping noise. She got up and went to find the source of the noise.

"I wonder what's making that awful noise," she said to no one in particular. As she reached almost the outer woods she got to a clearing where she found the source of the noise and the famous missing Bankotsu.

" What are you doing up so early? And what is that noise" she complained as she scrunched up her face at the sound of the noise.

"Well good morning to you to and i'm sharpening my banyruu" he replied back in a sarcastic tone. He looked up at her and saw that her kimono was all twisted about and her hair looked like a birds nest. He silently started laughing at her and fell over where he was sitting.

"What's so funny? Why are you looking at me and laughing like that?" she yelled at him. She spotted a small pond near by and took a look into it and found the reason why he had fell over laughing so hard. Suddenly feeling embarrassed that he had seen her like that she quickly fixed her kimono and her hair putting it up in a high ponytail.

"Shut up you-you you big dummy head" she yelled once again as she went back to her campsite to freshen up properly and get something to eat.

"Hey i'm not a dummy head you idiotic wench" he yelled back at her. He saw her disappear and smiled at how he remembered she looked just minutes ago.

"Stupid girl, calling me a dummy head" he mumbled to himself. He was soon hit in the head by a rock that could have only came from Kagome.

"And i'm not a wench either" she yelled. Bankotsu rubbed his head and glared at her from the clearing.

As soon as Bankotsu was done polishing his Banryuu he returned back to the campsite and saw that Kagome was already eating fish. He stood there and looked at her for a moment and thought, " why am I traveling with one of the people that helped to kill my brothers". He was soon pulled from his thoughts as Kagome yelled for him to come and eat some breakfast. He didn't complain and only jumped at the opportunity to eat and stuff his face.

Once they were finished eating they cleaned up the campsite and headed to Kagomes new home in a village nearby. They were going to go and stock up on supplies for where ever it was there journey would take them. As they walked in silence Kagome began to get very irratated. The silence bugged her deeply and she wanted Bankotsu talk but all he did was close his eyes and open them every once in while to make sure that he was going in the right direction and not going to bump into anything. Kagome suddenly got an evil smile on her face and slowed down her walking a bit. Once Bankotsu was in front of her and his eyes were again closed he she slowly pushed him so that he was lined up to hit a tree. She quickly walked ahead and once she heard a big hit of tree she tried to hold back her urge to laugh until she turned around and saw Bankotsu. She couldn't hold it in anymore and laughed rolling on the ground as Bankotsu glared at her.

"You stupid girl you did that on purpose" he yelled at her as he tried to take the leaves that had fallen into his hair.

"You-you should take a loo-look at how y-you look" she tried to say as she only fell into more fits of giggles. Bankotsu threw her another dirty look and soon had and evil smirk upon his face. While Kagome was rolling around on the ground he walked in front of her and his shadow towered over her she looked up to his evil smirk and quickly stopped laughing.

"Hey why are smirking like that? I-I was only kidding Bankotsu come on" she said before she was soon laughing again but not because what had happened to Bankotsu but because he was now over her and tickling her sides. She tried to push him off but to no available. She was to be tortured. Her cheeks and sides started to ache.

"O-okay I give, I-I give!" she loudly giggled. Bankotsu stopped his torture and went back to get his banryuu. Kagome finally got herself together and stood up fixing her clothes. "God I never knew he could be so playful" she thought as she stared at him.

Bankotsu caught her staring and said, "see something you like"

Kagome silently blushed and mentally slapped herself for being caught of looking at him so intently. " God i'm so stupid, I looked like a little school girl again that had a crush on the most popular boy in school" she yelled in her mind. Bankotsu saw her blush and smirked. He was glad he still had that effect on some women.

"So girl exactly where are we going? He asked as he stood there waiting for her to gather up her things. Kagome was still embarrassed and anger was the only way out.

"My name is not girl!! Its Kagome call me by my name or don't call me at all" she yelled at him she picked her bag up and started down the road. He looked at her retreating form and gave a boyish grin. He ran a little to catch up with her fast past. Once he caught up with her they walked silently together with out so much as one word. The sun was beginning to set and Bankotsu knew that demons would be coming.

"Kagome" he said.

"I think that we should stop for the night and make camp it's getting late and- He was soon cut off by Kagomes hand covering his mouth.

"Shhhh" she said quietly as she approached a bush.

"Do you hear that?" he wondered if he had heard the thing she did which to her kind of sounded like the neighing of a horse. Bankotsu stood silent and listened to see if he could hear what ever the hell it was that she was hearing. There was the sound again. Bankotsu beckoned Kagome to stay put so that he would check it out when he got close enough he looked around a bush and sure enough he saw a horse.

"Ehh..its just a horse Kagome come and take a look" he called out to her. When she got close enough she saw the horse and couldn't breathe for a moment he was beautiful. He had a raven colored coat that looked so soft and smooth with white bands around his lower legs the way the sun hit through the trees gave the horse that godly glow he looked magnificent. He looked as if he was a horse sent from Kami.

"Beautiful" she murmured to herself. Her curiosity took over as she tried to move closer to the horse but was stopped by a rough hand. She looked up and found that the owner of the hand belonged to Bankotsu. She gave him a questioningly look.

"Its a trick" he said simply.

"A trick? How?" she replied a little agitated that she couldn't get a better look of the horse.

"Look, do you see over there" He pointed into the trees. Kagome looked and saw a pair of red glowing eyes staring straight at them.

"Who is that, and what does it have to do with the horse" she asked.

" What ever that is it's a demon and it's using the horse as bait. The horse is a demon horse I have encountered them before. There so beautiful that they hypnotize you into approaching them, once you do the horse turns on you and the demon in the tree attacked you and will then probably eat you" he said seriously. Kagome looked at him and then back at the horse. She felt a sensation in her she couldn't explain like something was pulling her to get closer to the horse. Like she needed to she couldn't hold back any longer and whispered to Bankotsu.

"I can't stay here I have to get a better at the horse Bankotsu...I have to" she whispered as she took off in front of the horse.

" KAGOME!! No!!" Yelled Bankotsu as he went after her.

As Kagome neared the horse, the horse glanced at her with a twinkle in its eye and within seconds the horse was gone she looked around for it and found it under the tree where she and Bankotsu had saw the demon before. She ignored the feeling of danger from the tree and bounded off after the horse. She stretched her hands out to try and touch the horse " i'm almost there so close" she thought to herself. Before she could reach her goal she was tackled to the ground.

"You Idiot what's wrong with you!? Didn't I just say it was a trick!?" Bankotsu yelled at her in pure rage. They both turned when they heard a screech from the demon in the tree. The demon roared in anger because of Bankotsu he was robbed of a free meal. The demon showed its self. It was a big dog looking animal with talons of a hawk and a large overgrown beak. It had glowing red eyes and claws that looked like it could cut through a thousand trees with one swoop.

"Oh shit!!" said Bankotsu as he got up from the ground and got his halberd ready to fight. Bankotsu smirked it had been a long time since he had fought this would be a fight to get back into the routine. He saw Kagome rise from the corner of eye with her bow and arrow drawn straight for the demon. Ho looked at her and she only looked straight ahead with determination in her eyes.

"Bankotsu i'm sorry," she said as she switched her eyes over to Bankotsu for a moment.

"Its alright your only a female after all its in your nature to go after pretty things" he replied back with a teasing voice. Kagome snorted and grinned at him.

"Once were done with this demon ill take care of you too you baka!" She said to him in an aggravated voice.

"Yea whatever you say women" he replied back as if the threat was nothing to him. They heard the demon screech again. The demon was furious as it locked eyes with Bankotsu and headed straight for him. Kagome on the other hand was suddenly challenged by the mysterious horse that had magically disappeared moments ago.

"YOU!! I thought you were a nice a horsey and you tried to kill me!!" she yelled at it. The horse only neighed and charged straight for her. "Oh god I hope my training will help me win this I mean i'm only up against a horse right, right!!" she thought to herself. She glanced around and saw Bankotsu already fighting she looked at the horse charging at her and her eyes changed they weren't filled with fear of dying but the with pride and sensation of winning.

**----------------------------------------------**

**Thanx again for reading I really hoped you like it anyway don't forget to review before you leave buh bye!!**


	4. The Kiss

Kagome charged at the horse as the horse charged at her. "What am I doing were going to run into each other and i'm going to be the only one to get hurt. Damn it!" she thought to herself while running, before she accidentally tripped over a rock in the ground. As she fell she knew then that she was done for.

BAM

Not only did she fall to the ground but as she did her head hit a nearby root from a tree knocking her unconscious. Bankotsu while fighting with the other demon has seen Kagome and had seen her fall to the ground. He took his Banryuu and sliced the demon in half leaving nothing but ashes from the demons corps.

"How clumsy can one girl be what is her damn problem tripping over a rock, A ROCK!!" he thought to himself in aggravation as he ran towards her. He saw the demon horse coming for her limp body as he quickly swept in just in time and grabbed her before the demon could. He looked at her in his arms and saw she was still unconscious he gently placed her down on a nearby tree stump. He stood now facing the demon horse. Eyes glaring daggers at it from where he stood.

"How dare you, you hurt Kagome!" he said in anger.

He placed Banryuu behind his head and smirked at the demon. He grabbed Banryuu and went straight for the demon horse. He missed the first time slicing only through air. He turned but not fast enough, the horse rear kicked Bankotsu leaving a gap between them. Bankotsu weakly got up from the ground holding Banyruu behind his head once more.

"Shit I haven't fought in a while and i'm so weal from not training, but I have to kill this damn thing, I refuse to die here by some animal!!" He yelled to himself.

"AARRGGHHH" he seethed out as he charged once more at the horse. He smirked as the horse charged his way as well, before completely colliding with the horse he backed out into the air and swiped with Banyruu at the horse slicing it in half just as he did before with its partner. He smirked once more as he landed roughly to the ground from being so weak.

"Gotch'a" He said as he was roughly breathing. He walked over to where he placed Kagome and put Banyruu down. He crouched down and lifted her up with her his arm as he gently tried to shake her awake.

"Kagome, Kagome, KAGOME" he whispered and yelled but nothing all he got were some moans from her. He looked down in disappointment for a minute before looking back her face and focused his eyes on her lips. He tilted her chin up with his hand and leaned in closer to her lips with his own but stopped just before.

"Should I? What if she gets angry with me after? But this is for her sake to wake her up" he thought, closing his eyes he continued on with what he was doing until he reached her lips with his in a captivating kiss. Kagome's eyes fluttered open after this but she was in so much shock that she couldn't move at all. The kiss lasted about a minute until he pulled away to see if it had worked.

SLAP

The sound of that slap echoed threw the forest so loudly that some birds flew away. Bankotsu sat there now on his butt with his left hand to his face looking at the now awake and flustered Kagome. You could tell she was angry and if he wasn't mistaken he could swore there was steam coming out of her ears as well.

"W-What the hell was that for wench" Bankotsu yelled out at her as he tried to stand up.

"I risk my life that I have just been granted once more for you, and then you repay me by slapping me" he told her as he rubbed his sore and numb cheek.

"Baka, why did you kiss me? You didn't HAVE to kiss me, DAMN IT!!" she screeched out at him.

"Well I had already tried yelling at you, but you're so damn hard headed that, that didn't even work so that was my only alternative and besides maybe I wanted to kiss you?" He said with his famous boyish grin on. He picked up banyruu and placed once more behind his head as he looked at Kagome for her reaction. Her cheeks were tinted red and she was looking downward as if she was thinking about something.

"Just like I thought, I still got it", he whispered to himself.

"Come on lets go were almost there and I am not stopping because your weak body cant go on any longer" he said rudely. He had acted as if the little scenario didn't just take place.

"What's up his butt, Jeez" She said as she rolled her eyes. She carefully tried to raise her body into a seating position but that didn't work out to well, it took her at least 10 minutes just to get into a seating position. She looked at Bankotsu to see what he looked like after just telling her about 10 minutes ago to hurry her ass up. He was leaning against a tree glaring at her. She glared back,

"Well if you want to be a nice guy and get going you could dome over here and help me up you know I mean it would be just a little bit nice….asshole" she whispered the last part to herself. Bankotsu placed Banryuu down and walked toward Kagome. He grabbed her the waist and hoisted her up form the ground. She stood for a couple seconds before losing her balance and had to balance herself on a tree.

"Ahhh" she yelped as she almost fell to the ground again and was glaring daggers at Bankotsu by this point.

"Happy" he said with frown and started to walk a head.

"Catch up slow poke" He yelled back to her.

"Oh i'm going to catch up you just wait you big meanie Head!!!" She yelled to him as shook her fist at him at started to yell little curse words in his direction.


	5. Chapter 5

( A/N: Hiya everyone sorry that its taken me like soooo long to write this chapter for you all...so yeah but okie so heres the fourth chapter and thank you all for having patience! )

Bankotsu: Mercenary, 17 yrs old

Kagome: Miko in training, 16 yrs old

Disclaimer: No i do NOT own

Chapter 5

It had been one week since bamkotsu had kissed kagome and neither of them could think of anything else but the kiss. Bankotsu and kagome had stopped to camp in a clearing that looked safe. Bankostu had slumped down on a tree trunk that looked like the top had been swiped off by some big sword or something. He closed his eyes and gave a loud sigh. Kagome was pulled from her thoughts of Bankotsu and the kiss when he had sighed so loud. Se turned to look at him

"what are you sighing about now?" she said as she rolled her eyes and continued to put down all her stuff. He opened one eye to look at her and stared at her for a moment, very intently. Kagome saw him and blushed.

"what are you looking at?" she said gruffly. Bankostu shut his eye and got up. Kagome took a step back at his sudden movement.

'what is this guy doing?' she thought to herself. She saw him stretch and he placed his halberd down to crack his back.

"You should go bathe, because you smell" he said as he continued to stretch. Kagome's eyes opened wide when she heard this and slowly closed her eyes.

'why is he such a damn jerk!' She thought. She turned around and scanned the clearing floor for a big chunky looking rock.

"AH HA!" she quickly scampered to it. Bankotsu stopped his stretching and looked at her.

"Ah ha, what wench?" he said. He had no idea until he was hit in the face with a giant rock. He fell back groaned in pain. He leaned up and she had taken a towel and her cleaning supplies. He looked around and saw that she was going north west into the woods. He was guessing there was a spring there because she had went in that direction. He got up and thought for a minute...his frown curled up into a smirk.

"well Kagome its payback time..hehe" he said as he picked up his halberd and headed toward the direction that Kagome had went in.

(Sorry its soooo short. I finally have time to post up some more stories but this is all i want for this chapter! On the next ones they will be longer so...make sure to review so i can post the others up tooo!)


End file.
